


for they, for all smooth lips can say,

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: never give all the heart, for love [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: In the few years Seongwoo has gotten to know Minhyun, he really should have expected this.





	for they, for all smooth lips can say,

**Author's Note:**

> prompt based on:  
> Ong who has to deal with Minhyun who switch personalities whenever he's sneezing (just like Ranch/Launch in dragon ball). Or it could be the other way round.
> 
> I can't do crack. There is no humor in my bones. This prompt would be better off in anyone else's hands I am so sorry OP.

A hand slams right next to Seongwoo’s head, forcing him against the lockers. He could almost feel the cold bite of metal against his back if not for the eyes before him. Minhyun’s face is marred by a cruel smirk but it doesn’t detract from his handsomeness. His blonde hair drawing Seongwoo’s attention to the shape of his eyes and the twinkle of amusement held within them. Minhyun’s eyes search his, lips curling even further as he tilts his head and leans closer. It’s reflex, Seongwoo reasons, when his fingers dig to seek purchase but all they find is a metal plate with nothing to hold onto.

“So this is what you like,” Minhyun says, tone full of mirth. His free hand comes up to brush Seongwoo’s cheek with his knuckles. “Being held down,” he continues and Seongwoo prays Minhyun can’t hear how loud his heart is thumping in his chest. Seongwoo turns away to force himself to stop staring at the pair of lips that look like they would leave a perfect print.

Seongwoo is grateful for small mercies like being smart enough to prepare for this in advance. He draws out the feather he had stored away in his pocket and waves it under Minhyun’s nose.

It induces what Seongwoo was expecting — Minhyun sneezes. His hair turns back into the normal shade of black. Minhyun blinks twice before shoving himself away from the compromising position, muttering an apology under his breath, and vacating the classroom.

Seongwoo smiles, apologetically, at the females that have gathered at the front of the room. Phones are held in hands, recording all that had happened. Seongwoo walks closer. The whispers and giggles grow louder until Seongwoo reaches out and plucks a phone from a hand. He quickly stops the recording and deletes it.

“Sorry about that,” he says with an unconvincing smile as he returns the phone to its owner. “Have to maintain his image if you want him to become a Pro Hero,” he explains before rushing out after Minhyun.

 

 

 

He finds Minhyun waiting outside the room, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. “I’m sorry,” Minhyun apologizes and opens his eyes, meeting Seongwoo’s.

“You don’t have to be,” Seongwoo says with a shake of his head, “it’s allergy season.”

“You shocked my class though,” Seongwoo points out with a laugh. “What are you doing here? Aren’t hero courses held in the opposite wing?”

Minhyun pulls an USB from his pocket and holds it out for Seongwoo to take. “Jisung told me to deliver it because he didn’t want to deal with your antics. Said something about you wanting to learn about hero courses. It’s pdfs of textbooks and videos.”

“Thanks,” Seongwoo says with a grateful grin as he takes the USB and slips it into his own pockets.

“You could’ve just asked me,” Seongwoo hears Minhyun saying, barely audible. A grin forms on his lips as he leans in close, tilting his head and looking up from beneath his bangs.

“Don’t tell me you got jealous,” he teases.

Minhyun looks away. The grin on Seongwoo’s face grows wider.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Seongwoo had met Minhyun it had been within the first week of beginning high school. Seongwoo had wanted to find a quiet space to take a power nap but someone had already beaten him to it. Perched in the window ledge was a boy about his age, head leaning against the glass for support as he dozes, arms folded across his chest. A perfect picture of serenity. The sun filters in through the pane of glass beside him, inducing a sense of something untouchable. The drapes flutter from the wind that blows through the cracked window on the opposite side the boy was leaning against. The cream white makes it seem as if the scene was taken from a dream.

Seongwoo had made the mistake of making a noise ( a gasp probably, not that he’d ever admit to it ). Minhyun stirred. Then sneezed. Hair turned a shade of protagonist blonde. Attention ( a heavy gaze ) settles upon the one who had disrupted his peace.

“Cat got your tongue?” Minhyun had asked, eyes flashing dangerously as he lowered himself from the ledge and starts closing the distance.

Seongwoo takes a step back on instinct.

He notices the name tag pinned to the boy’s uniform and how he was probably from the hero course, unlike Seongwoo who had gotten into the support class.

“Hmm?” the boy had sounded, more like a threat than a question. He had somehow closed the distance in a blink of an eye, fingers digging into Seongwoo’s chin as he took a hold of it.

Another gust of wind. Pink petals falling gracefully to the ground. A bead of sweat makes its way down Seongwoo’s forehead and lands on the boy’s thumb.

He sneezes.

The hair turns back to that dark color of the boy who had slumbered by the window sill.

“Sorry,” the boy had apologized, seeming sincere but Seongwoo was still wary. “My quirk.”

Or so Seongwoo learned, after the fact, he had met the student who had scored 75 points on the entrance exam — landing him in second place and a guaranteed spot into the hero program.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No,” Seongwoo hisses, “not here. Not now.”

Minhyun glares at him, eyes watering. “It’s not like I can help it.”

“You’re almost invulnerable in this form,” Seongwoo continues and it isn’t like anything Minhyun doesn’t know already so he shoots Seongwoo another withering glare, “I can’t let you get hurt.”

Minhyun snorts. “Nor can I.”

They turn their heads in the direction of the noise, of the aberration stalking them, grateful for concrete buildings to hide behind. It howls in pure rage from where Minhyun’s fist has met it, crying for blood, for vengeance, mostly for Minhyun to feel the same thing. And yet here they are, hiding from sight, trying to postpone the inevitable: Minhyun turning into his normal self; powerless.

Minhyun is about to sneeze again so Seongwoo puts a hand over his mouth.

Seongwoo takes a sharp inhale, drawing Minhyun’s attention. Another sharp inhale and he screws his eyes shut.

“Achu,” Seongwoo finishes lamely, grinning at a very annoyed Minhyun whose blonde hair catches the rays of the sun.

Minhyun groans. “I’m going to get you back for that,” he says, gritting his teeth, “do you know how annoying it is to not be able to sneeze it out?”

Seongwoo hums, noncommittal, before charging out into the fray, forcing Minhyun to follow him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun’s nursing a black eye with a bag of ice from where the aberration had managed to get a good hit, deep in thought as Seongwoo blow dries his hair. His fingers card through black locks in a rhythmatic pattern but instead of Minhyun settling into a look of content, the pensive expression remains.

“A new prototype?” Minhyun asks, meeting Seongwoo’s eyes through the mirror, referring to the contraption Seongwoo had used to capture monster — after Minhyun had accidentally reverted into this version in the middle of the battle.

Seongwoo sets the hair dryer down. “Something like that,” he answers before his expression turns playful. “Not everyone has a quirk like yours,” he teases, implicating the offensive strength of Minhyun’s quirk.

“No one should want a quirk like mine,” Minhyun says. The smile on his face makes Seongwoo want to wrap his arms around Minhyun until he’s all right again.

“Your gadgets seem to improve each time,” Minhyun remarks with a kind smile, “in terms of practicality and usefulness. What prompted you to create it?” The last part is almost hesitant but Minhyun’s eyes hold a sense of anticipation to them and faith that Seongwoo would answer him.

He is never wrong so Seongwoo exhales, and clenches his fist to ready himself. “Individuals, regardless of what quirks they possess, need to be able to defend themselves,” Seongwoo begins, running in a short circle before he confesses: “but I just wanted to make something so that the option of staying like this is available to you.” He sounds smaller than what he feels.

When he looks up, he sees Minhyun’s smile — the one that is both affectionate and soft.

Minhyun chuckles. “Maybe I could finally go to Iceland if I lead a normal, nonhero life.”

Seongwoo smiles, knowing that Minhyun would never give this up.  And Minhyun knows this as well.

The smile Minhyun gives Seongwoo is disarming when he says, voice soft and barely audible: “will you show it to me?” He holds out a hand.

Seongwoo crouches and carefully leans into the hand, cheek pressing against the palm of Minhyun’s hand, and lining the moles with Minhyun’s index finger. “Of course,” he answers before closing his eyes. 

The moles glow. Light up one by one until his body is covered with luminescent body marks like a constellation or galaxy of stars.

The room dissolves. Replaced by a different scene. The atmosphere is basked in a green glow as the wisps of light overhead fluctuate in colors against a backdrop of stars as if someone had accidentally spilled paint over glitter.

Minhyun stares up in awe, mouth gaping in delight, hand still in contact with Seongwoo’s cheek. Seongwoo smiles. Reaching to place a hand over Minhyun’s, keeping it there until Minhyun got tired of this scene overhead. It is only during times like this that he’s grateful for a quirk like this.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I'm so lame I never was exposed to Dragon Ball as a child so I just imagined this was like Shazam (DC) except with a sneeze and less lightning effects. He's also not suddenly buff. It's just additional powers.
> 
> The original version of this drabble was very different (inspired solely by overcome!minhyun aesthetics that has been haunting me since it was released). It was too much of a slow burn to be contained in a drabble. Luckily I was exposed to [this video](https://youtu.be/tCjOd5InIhc) and the rest is history.
> 
> Seongwoo’s quirk is more like a real time imaging of a certain place (wherever he wants to go) but can only be activated by contact. Plus, his moles are pretty.
> 
> The second scene is based off that [one part](https://youtu.be/f_x7UvoScL8) in the snl skit.
> 
> Fun fact: Seongwoo's [moles](https://twitter.com/bnm__mxm/status/943120116358684674) are in groups of threes and I want to die.


End file.
